


Forever Linked

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Caring, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fights, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Teenager Shuuhei, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: As a youngster, Shuhei was saved by Captain Muguruma but unlike the BLEACH story you’re used to, Shuhei was brought with the Visoreds to Karakura Town. Even though Kensei finds the brat to be unbearable, over time he grows protective of Shuhei and develops a deep, lasting bond with him.Years later as a teen, Shuhei finds himself feeling butterflies whenever Kensei is around. But how does he convince Kensei to allow their relationship to change? And….what will Kensei do when Soul Society comes for Shuhei?





	1. Chapter 1

“Kensei!!!!” A young boy yelled out, running into the hideout, diving into Kensei’s arms. “Shinji is fighting some weirdo with a cape like yours-”  
  
“Tch relax….we knew already.” Kensei murmured, rolling his eyes as Shuhei, age 10 clung to him, small arms encircled his neck. “Jeez…just stay here with me.”  
  
Shuhei refused though, shaking his head and tore off, leaving Kensei’s loud cursing behind. He was a big boy! He wanted to go protect his family too! He couldn’t just leave it up to Lisa and Love to aid Shinji.  
  
Needless to say Kisuke had been receiving word of this attack elsewhere and had sent Love to investigate the matter, confident in his skill. Unbeknownst to Shuhei, Lisa had already met up with Rose by chance and was with him on a search to find Shinji and bring him home.

Turning a corner, Shuhei paled and came to a sudden stop by a small fountain. “S-Stay back, or I’ll hit you!” Grabbing a broken metal rod out of the neary trash, Shuhei raised it up like it was a sword, glaring menacingly at the Captain before him. He didn’t know who this adult was, but he knew this must be the guy that attacked Shinji.  
  
“Heh, how cute~” Grey eyes seemed to lighten in amusement at seeing how the trembling boy took a broken stance, attempting to be intimidating but failing horribly. 

"Ah, I had forgotten that they were linked to a kid from Rukongai. I had not expected them to be quite so...arrogant." He remarked, only to gesture for Shuhei to step forward. "It is a surprise to see you here, young child." He commented and smiled somewhat. "I'm afraid you've come at rather a bad time...do your parents know you are here? Also, why are you here? It's unlike them to allow their pets to run off…”

Did this man just call him a child?!

Biting back the soft growl that rumbled in his throat, Shuhei felt his stomach flip nervously at the thought of what today might bring. By the end of the day, he should know what course this was all going to take, some of the uncertainty should be put to rest.  
  
“I won’t let you hurt my family!!”  
  
“Oh?” Shunsui Kyōraku smirked finally, adjusting his Sugegasa straw hat, his pink, flowered ladies kimono flowing finally as a breeze fluttered over them. He whirled a blade out, causing Shuhei to rush back to avoid it, only to fall back into the fountain.  


“Ah!” Soaked to the bone, the boy trembled from the sudden chills running down his spine and went completely bright red in the face from embarrassment. He hadn’t expected that, but what startled him more was that the attack hadn't landed on its intended target.  
  
Standing before him, Kensei growled, sending the Captain flying backward. A flashback hit Hisagi, of how Kensei had protected him years ago from the hollow trying to eat both him and his friends.  
  
Kensei whirled around to glare daggers at the wet kid. “Fuckin’ brat….I told you to stay with me!”  
  
“But I want to protect everyone!”  
  
“You’re still just a kid! You aren’t in a position to protect anyone let alone yourself!”  
  
Shuhei sniffled, eyes growing wet. Kensei stiffened, suddenly feeling like the worst as he watched the kid break down before him. Normally he didn’t give two shits if Shuhei cried, but the way Shuhei cried this time….this time was different. Shit...did he actually hurt the brat?  
  
“Oi, Shu…” 

" _You're alive! You should be happy! So smile!_ " The words echoed in Kensei’s mind. So much for encouraging Hisagi to smile. It just seemed all he did was make his brat cry.

  
“....are you quite done? It is rude after all to leave one by themselves for so long~” Shunsui purred, looking bemused. So Kensei was still alive? He’d need to report this back to the Head Captain.  
  
“Tch, I don’t have fucking time for this…” Kensei snarled, taking Tachikaze’s Shikai out of his pants pocket. Whirling his Zanpakuto, he slashed at the air, releasing multiple blades of wind which soon exploded, causing devastating damage. Distracted for a moment, Kyōraku flashed stepped back and watched as Kensei snatched the child, carrying him over his shoulder as he ran off. It wasn’t like Kensei to run away from a fight, but he couldn’t allow Shuhei to get hurt.  
  
“How interesting~” The Captain observed, laughing quietly. He looked forward to handing this information over to the rest of the Captains.  
  
It seemed the former Captains and Lieutenants were still alive...and had a boy with them.  
  
Weakness detected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be of Kensei bringing Shuhei back to the hideout and some past memories. Hope you all enjoy this so far. Please review and throw out ideas for things that could happen! I always love feedback. :)


	2. Swords Always Need a Sheath

Having been on the run for a good hour, Kensei frowned faintly when he felt Shuhei still shiver in his arms, leaning into the older man’s warmth.    
  
“Tch….stand up.” Turning into an alleyway, Kensei bent down, setting the child onto his feet before peeling the boy’s shirt off and offered his jacket to cover the boy's chest instead, even though it was three times too big, wringing out the soaked fabric. 

"Now we definitely need to return. To find you some fresh clothes." 

Warming up underneath it as he seemed to disappear in it, Shuhei wrapped his arms around himself, trying to ignore how having Kensei’s soothing smell surrounding him felt. "O-Okay..." He shivered, only to reach out almost childishly for Kensei's hand, seeking the man's warmth and lead. Shuhei didn’t respond after that, still in mid-heartbreak and pout as he kept his eyes down to the ground. 

  
“Oi...fuck...Shu...quit the pouting and look at me.” Kensei sighed, letting the boy hold his hand for now.   
  
“No. Don’t wanna.”    
  
“Why you-!” Snarling, Kensei bent down and grabbed Shuhei’s chin, forcing the boy to meet his eyes. “Look, I didn’t mean what I said back there, alright!?”    
  
“You’re lying,” Hisagi grumbled, trailing his sneaker in the dirt, watching as a set of ants marched forward, taking bits of a discarded package of rotting food.    
  
“Jeez, look.” Adjusting Shuhei’s face again, Kensei sighed. “You want to protect everyone, to be family? Then stay safe. Be at home so when the rest of us return, the first thing we see is you.” He murmured, silently cursing himself for growing soft.    
  
“Do ya know what makes me the happiest, hmm?”    
  
Shuhei perked up, his messy hair falling in front of his face, something Kensei fixed by brushing the hair to the side, tucking the loose raven strands behind Hisagi’s ear. “W..What would that be? Fighting?”    
  
Kensei huffed, a low snicker slipping from his mouth. “No you idiot, it’s seeing you. So,” he poked at Shuhei’s slim chest. “Keep this safe, alright? Remember what we promised right?” 

* * *

 

  
  
**(FLASHBACK)**   


 

“Kensei...Kensei!!” Shuhei called out, eyes widening in alarm when Kensei lashed out at Shinji, choking him as he slammed him up against the warehouse walls. Sometimes Kensei got into these rage moods and if people were in the area at the wrong time, well….   
  
Already starting to cry, Shuhei tried to tug on Kensei’s arm, to stop him from hurting Shinji. “S-Stop, please, Kensei!”    
  
Shinji tried to speak, to tell Shuhei to back away, that he could handle the silver-haired male’s rage, but his muffled words of reassurance didn’t reach the boy’s ears. Shuhei’s words did seem to reach Kensei however.    
  
“Nn….” Kensei loosened his grip around Shinji’s throat lightly, glancing down at Shuhei, the brat that they had all adopted. “Why are you trying to stop me-”    
  
“B-Because I don’t like seeing my family hurt!” Shuhei sniffled, clasping Kensei’s free hand with his and brought the older man’s palm up, pressing a trembling, sweet kiss to it.    
  
“You’re hurting Kensei...I can see it. So when it hurts too much, let me help. Every sword needs their sheath to keep them at bay, so let me be your sheath. P-Please…” Shuhei whispered only to drop Kensei’s hand and hug his legs, pressing his wet face against Kensei’s side.    
  
Shuhei heard Shinji drop like a sack of potatoes and listened Shinji harshly criticize Kensei before tearing off, probably to go complain to Lisa about the former ninth Captain’s explosive behavior. But still, even after Shinji had left, Hisagi didn’t let go. He refused to.    
  
“My sheath, huh?” A hand settled down on Shuhei’s hair, gently weaving through the messy strands.    
  
Shuhei leaned into the touches, nodding lightly.    
  
“Jeez….just what am I gonna do with you?” Kensei sighed, picking the boy and watched wide-eyed as Shuhei leaned up, placing a well-meaning kiss to the visored's forehead.    
  
“Your sheath,” Shuhei whispered a sudden look of matureness in his steady eyes.    
  
“Brat.” And to Hisagi’s surprise, Kensei returned the kiss, his chapped lips brushing against the boy’s smooth forehead, keeping the kid’s hair at bay as he did so.    
  
“Kensei…”    
  
“Yeah?”    
  
Shuhei smiled, cupping the former Captain’s face with those small hands of his. “Don’t forget. You’re my sword.”    
  
The sound of young and old chuckling together echoed in the warehouse, reaching Shinji and Lisa’s ears.    
  
“It was a good idea to bring the kid with us..” Shinji remarked, grinning faintly, those horse teeth of his showing.    
  
“....if you say so.” Lisa commented back, her face still buried in a swimsuit magazine. 

"Are you even listening?!"   


* * *

  
  
**(FLASHBACK OVER)**

 

  
Shuhei rubbed his eyes, wiping away his tears. “Y-Yeah, I remember.”    
  
Kensei smiled for real, a rare look and an expression he only seemed to show when Shuhei was around.    
  
“Good. Now, let's go home." 


	3. Stingy Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just for giggles.

Kensei’s bedroom was more of a familiar surrounding than Shuhei’s own now and the kid spent practically every night in there. Most nights Hisagi was just sleeping, on the older man's chest....and some nights Kensei would just lay there, gently stroking the boy’s hair. In the past, it wasn’t always like that. Even though Shuhei would always crawl into his futon, Kensei would oftentimes slip from the bed and visit the nearest brothel, where he would vigorously claim a prostitute for the entire night until both succumbed to exhaustion. He stopped when he started to notice the trend that everyone he slept with seemed to be a male with black, messy hair. Just like Shuhei. Furthermore, Shinji had started to harass him, complaining that Shuhei would always cry and have nightmares in his sleep when Kensei wasn’t there to hold him. And as Shinji put it, "I'm not taking care of your kid."

Today was one of the former, though Kensei could not sleep. The former Captain had a lot on his mind as he rested the child on his abs, and honestly just acted restlessly.

"Oi, brat….I need to ask you something. Sleeping with me here….wouldn’t you rather be back in your own room? Don’t teens like having their own room and space?” Kensei sighed, feeling Shuhei bury himself further under the sheets. “I suppose...I want to double check that you're making the right decision for your sake and not mine..."  
  
Cracking his eyes open, Shuhei sat up slightly as he ran a finger down Kensei’s chest. Even though Kensei was wearing a t-shirt, he knew exactly where the 69 tattoo lay. “I like sleeping beside you…” He murmured with sincerity. "I can’t sleep without you.”   
  
“But Shu….come on. You’re getting too old for this.”   
  
“And? I don’t care!” Shuhei retorted, sitting up fully, the futon cover falling around his waist.   
  
Kensei silently pondered on Shuhei's words for a moment. “Why not, huh? I can’t always babysit your ass.”   
  
Shuhei pouted and aimed a kick at Kensei’s stomach, a move the former Captain easily blocked. “Enough.”   
  
“I’m not a kid that needs to be babysat! Lisa says I’m almost grown up and that soon I can even fight you!”   
  
Kensei chuckled weakly, silently cursing Lisa for putting such ideas into the kid’s head. Shuhei still had a long ways to go before he could defeat anyone, let alone Kensei. “And what else did she tell you?”   
  
“That you’re like a grumpy teddy bear.”   
  
“The hell?” Was the growled response.   
  
“And that you actually do care even though you act like such a stingy old man.” Shuhei laughed dropping back down to once again lay across Kensei’s chest.   
  
“Stingy, huh? Why you-!” Kensei rolled Shuhei over and proceeded to tickle him, causing laughter to spill from his lips.   
  
Seemed Shuhei wasn’t being kicked out anytime soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. I personally like this fanfiction a lot. Wish there were more young Shuhei fanfictions out there.


End file.
